Truest Love
by eternallove5225
Summary: After the moon mission, Naruto tries to profess his love to Hinata again. But she is fed up and doesn't believe him this time around. He has to prove himself and his love.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little story let's see if I get anywhere with it. Anyways it takes place after the mission to the moon, Naruto got to confess but their kiss never happened ;) Enjoy. ALSO NEJI IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE I CANT IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT HIM OKAY! Anyways... sorry for that here we go!**

Upon returning back from the mission Naruto had his eyes glued to the back of the small girl's back and she walked in front next to Sakura and Sai. He got to confess his feelings finally but it was all interrupted with the actual mission itself. The best place to tell someone you love them was definitely not in the midst of a super crucial mission.

Shikamaru noticed his friend staring absentmindedly at Hinata. He sighed, he really didn't feel like getting involved in a situation like this one. He himself was not very skilled in that stuff. But seeing as they were all coming of age for that kind of "stuff" it was only appropriate. The world was finally peaceful and life must go on.

Giving up he whispered lowly at Naruto.

"Are you going to keep sulking while creepily staring at her or are you going to talk to her.?"

Snapping out of his trance Naruto looked at Shikamaru raising his eyebrow at him with a guilty look on his face at the same time.

"What do you mean?" He tried to play it cool. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Really?" Looking defeated he explained how he confessed his feelings for Hinata but that it was interrupted when Toneri took her away.

"I just don't know what to do. Or tell her.? She's not even looking at me!"

"You want my advice?"

"I'm desperate at this point so what harm could it do."

"Rude. Well if I were you I'd probably wait until we were alone, ya'know no mission fiasco on the mind and try to redo the scenario. Right now she's probably too caught up on her little sister."

An invisible bulb lit up in his mind.

"You're a genius Shikamaru!"

"I've been told before. Just be sure to give her time and you know don't screw it up."

"I'll try my best I guess" he grumbled away.

...

When they were finally able to report back to the Hokage, each person was instructed to write down their own report on the accounts. When told this Naruto found the perfect excuse to seize the opportunity to speak to Hinata. How specific was he supposed to get in the report? Should he write down that he told Hinata he was in love with her? Would she write down that she had him confess to her?

Hanabi was put to the hospital to rest her eyes and have them heal properly. Sai stayed back with the Hokage to discuss Anbu related missions. Sakura exhaled loudly as she stretched her arms forward just outside the Hokage tower where everyone was just about to disperse. It was a hard mission for everyone after all.

"Well I am going to go home and take the longest soak ever! This mission took a lot out of me!" She sighed loudly and excused herself from the group.

With that she disappeared. The only three left were Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Shikamaru wanting to leave the two to their privacy knowing Naruto's dilema excused himself as well. Great. Now it was just both of them. Alone.

He turned towards her and she was clutching the zipper to her high neck top and smiling at him all the same time.

"Hinata, would you mind walking with me please. There's something I want to talk to you about."

She looked up at him smiled and nodded. They walked for a while with no real destination set in place. Just two people walking in what seemed like comfortable silence but on the inside Naruto was dying. She wouldn't say anything she just walked by his side with her arms folded behind her sweetly. He stopped abruptly turning towards her, she looked up at him quizzically.

"Hinata, erm... uhm do you remember what I was saying back on the moon before Toneri took you away..?" He looked at her anxiously.

"I do." Her answer came out in a somewhat curt manner. Naruto stood there anticipating more than that...

"Naruto-Kun I made you the scarf to

show.. My love to you. It was a demonstration, It has been over three years since I made my feelings clear to you." She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

She whispered hoarsely

"I just... I don't think you really love me..."

"But Hinata I-"

"Hinata-sama, I was looking for you. Uhm-Sorry am I interrupting something.?" Neji eyed the pair they both looked like they were about to cry.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably breaking the tension a bit.

"Nah we were just talking about how crazy that mission was! Anyways I'll catch up with you guys later! Bye" With more uncomfortable laughing Naruto walked the opposite direction from them, completely at a loss. What was he to do now. He needed some advice...

"Anyways. Hinata-sama we should go visit Hanabi-sama in the hospital she is being seen by Tsunade-sama"

"Of course!" She sweetly smiled at her 'brother.'

They walked a bit in silence until Neji broke.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened? Upon arriving you two looked very.. intense."

Walking side by side he peered over his left shoulder to see her reaction. Unsure of what to make of her facial expressions.

"Naruto-kun told me he loved me."

Neji scoffed. "Only took him three years. I thought you'd be happy, why did he look so upset."

"Ano... because I told him that it wasn't true.. I don't think he really loves me."

"You questioned his word of love to you.? That's very bold of you Hinata-sama"

"What do you mean.?"

"For all we know you crushed his spirit and maybe his heart." Neji smiled not completely hating that idea. But when he looked on to her she stopped dead in her tracks with her head hung low sulking.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to let him know how I feel about his confession. Do you think he hates me nii-san?!"

"Probably" Hinata yelped at his casually cruel answer.

"Nii-San!" Neji gave out a small laugh.

"Don't worry yourself about these things, you're far too young."

"You're only one year older than me, and I'm 19"

"You can wait another 19 I think."

Hinata smiled at Neji, he always knew how to cheer her up with sibling-like banter. It's true Neji was still over protective of Hinata, even more so when it came to an intimate love life. The thought of her starting one and possibly getting hurt made his head ache.

They reached the hospital to where her father was in bed being treated, he was hurt but not badly enough to take him out. Hinata sat by his bed side as Neji stood agains the wall with his arms crossed and a foot against the wall behind him.

...

"SHE REJECTED YOU?!"

"Yea yell a bit louder I don't think they heard you IN SUNA"

Naruto met up with Kiba on his way back he found him at a nearby store buying food for Akamaru. He went to Kiba and explained his little predicament to her teammate.

"Sorry sorry, it's just, how could she say no. It's you! And she's... well she's Hinata!"

"She didn't reject me! She told me she doesn't think I really truly love her."

"Well do you?"

"YES of course! It only took me so long to figure it out because... I never realized how much I was loved before, she cared about me before I become this big known hero."

"Well if you ask me it sounds like you need to convince her you love her back. I doubt she doesn't love you now as it is."

"Well she made me a scarf and told me it demonstrated her love for me."

"Seeeeee! That's good you just have to wow her."

"Okay well how the hell do I do that!?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me."

...….…...

Hiashi was discharged and was finally able to come back home, so they decided to visit Hanabi. She was not so lucky she still had to stay hospitalized, they sat around her bed. Her eyes were still bandaged as she needed time to recuperate.

"Ne- sister did you finally give Naruto-sama the scarf you were making him!"

"Ah. H-hai. I did." Hinata was a little embarrassed discussing this with her young sister and basically brother in the room. Hanabi was always pushing her to tell Naruto how she felt and be bold, the thought of having to tell her sister what happened on the mission tightened her stomach.

"Annnnddddd?"

"Hanabi-Chan Naruto-Kun told me he loved me." There was a slight pause of silence.

"YESSS, You see Neji-nii I told you! I knew he wasn't that much of a dunce.!" She pointed to the window on her right but Neji was on the opposite side of her bed in front of her. Neji merely gave an annoyed face not that she could see it.

"So what happens from here on? When is your first date!" Hanabi started asking a million questions on love and plans for the future. It made Hinata queasy she hadn't even finished talking to Naruto yet since Neji interrupted.

"Hanabi. Naruto-kun and I are not together."

"Eh. Why not? Did you do something embarrassing?"

"Hanabi-chan I-"

"Hanabi-sama you are much to young to understand these things or even be asking about them. Please refrain yourself from asking any further questions."

"Neji-nii you're no fun!" Hanabi frowned.

"I'll be leaving you both to it. I have some things I need to take care of. I will see you both soon, Hinata-sama." He bowed.

"Hanabi-sama." He bowed again. With that he left the room.

"He means well Hanabi-Chan. I just really don't want to talk about it. Right now you are my priority." Hinata brushed Hanabi's hair back with her hand and smiled, they sure were very different.

...

Naruto sat at home, he had lots of time to brainstorm ideas on how to win Hinata's heart. He was going to prove to her he was in love with her. But he needed help, he hadn't got a clue what it is girls want or like or how to 'wow' one. Maybe Kakashi-sensei? No he'd probably base his advice off the Icha Icha series.

And if Naruto knew one thing. That was that, THOSE specific actions are done a whole lot later on in the relationship. Naruto realized that his mind wandered off somewhere it shouldn't have and he felt his collar get hot all of a sudden.

"GAH! NO NO NO. BAD NARUTO! I can't think about Hinata like that! At least not yet..? UGHHHH this is hopeless!"

He needed step by step guidance. Maybe Sai? There has to be something in one of those books he reads, maybe something on girls and relationships?

He'd decided that maybe making it public knowledge was not a good idea. He already told Shikamaru about his confession but he doubted he'd be the kind of person to gossip and spread that kind of thing around. With that Naruto hit a bookstore.

...

A few days passed, and Neji was absolutely done with hearing his teenage cousins rant and moan and groan about Hinata's love life. Naruto needed to set things straight with Hinata, and prove Hinata's statement wrong. After Neji took care of his evening errands he left his room and walked out of the Hyūga compound to have a little 'chat' with Naruto.

He wanted nothing more than Hinata to be happy and she was too upset over the possible idea that she ruined things with Naruto forever that she didn't want to leave her room or go outside in fear of having an awkward run in with Naruto.

Neji walked up to Naruto's apartment door and knocked. Naruto answered the door looking very sleep ridden and rough. Neji raised his eyebrow, Naruto's hair was clearly very uncombed, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had a slight shadow of facial hair forming. Had he not left his house the last three days as well?!

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you to discuss... Certain things. May I come in?" Without waiting an answer from him he made his way passed Naruto and what he found left him absolutely surprised.

He had 'girly' magazines spread all over his table, he had fancy flower arrangements, sweets, and presents elegantly wrapped.

"What's all this.?"

"I'm going to prove to Hinata that I love her! I've been reading and researching the last three days to try and understand what girls like"

Neji reached forward to one of the magazines placed. 'Secret sex moves to drive her crazy.' Neji's blood started to boil. On the underside of the magazines was a roll of condoms...?

"What the hell is this?! Is this how you plan to 'prove' your love to Hinata-sama? You've barely been on one date!"

"No no no no no Neji! You have the wrong idea, I got those for... after. When we get there ! I mean!"

"So you plan to have relations with her regardless?!"

"NO I mean yes... I mean I don't know! It was suggested in one of the magazines to always be prepared. Girls like a guy that's protected and ready y'know."

Neji's glare bore through Naruto's skull. He couldnt believe what he was hearing! He stepped closer to Naruto and pointed a finger to his chest.

"You will fix this with Hinata-sama because for whatever reason being she has loved you for a very long time and has no intentions of stopping any time soon. Get a hint and realize you need to take things slow with her and prove yourself worthy to her. That's why I am here today, to state the obvious to you."

Neji headed out the door leaving a stunned Naruto in his apartment. Unaware he had pocketed the condoms when he got all up in his face. How could things get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong."

Neji eyed the uncomfortable girl that sat in front of him across his bed. He was reading a scroll and he could feel her tension all day. Usually she's very vocal about her feelings and emotions being a very blunt girl. But this was something else. She was anxious and he had no idea why.

"It's just, I was wondering.. are you happy? I mean with us, are you satisfied with the pace we're going...?"

"What in earth are you talking about."

Tenten flashed a roll of blue condoms at his face. Oh. All of sudden Neji's stomach crashed as did the color on his face.

"I-I found them on the floor next to your basket of dirty clothes. It's like you weren't even trying to hide them!"

Keeping his composure for the very uncomfortable conversation that was just beginning he answered cooly.

"They aren't mine." He went back to trying to read his scroll not showing her how not okay he was right now. He had completely forgot he kept the stupid things from Naruto and came home, changed and then Tenten came over.

Suddenly she yanked the scroll out of his hands and looked at him fuming.

"You expect me to believe I find these things in YOUR room and they're 'not' yours?! If you're bored at the pace we're going, talk to me don't hide it behind my back."

Neji sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He took the condoms from her hand and tossed them across his room and he grabbed both her hands.

"They aren't mine. I went to knock some sense into Naruto about his and Hinata-sama's situation. I got involved, he had them and I took them from him because there is no way they are going to be using them any time soon. That's all, and I am happy with where we are, so don't worry. We will get there when we get there."

Tenten eyed him strangely, in a relationship trust is vital so she had no choice but to trust him.

"Wow, Naruto? Really?"

Neji scoffed.

"Yea the idiot had no idea what he was doing he really thought 'that' was the way to prove to her he truly loves her. Ridiculous."

Neji let go of her hands and crossed his arms. Him and Tenten formed a relationship a few months ago when they both realized their true feelings for one another. They decided to keep it under wraps for now not, making a big deal out of it, they also knew they had overly nosy friends and it would be too much for either one to handle.

"I mean is it really all that ridiculous.?"

"What do you mean."

"Well... people have sex as a representation of their love don't they."

"I suppose, but the situation of Naruto and Hinata-sama is very different to that of any regular couple who's actually been together long enough to take that step in a relationship."

Neji got up from his bed to pick up the scroll his girlfriend had flung across the room. He also grabbed the roll of condoms and set them on his dresser. In an elegant manner he settled himself back on his bed to finish reading. Tenten chewed her lip slightly.

She watched him gently read his scroll, here were two people together, alone, in a room with a roll of condoms just sitting there begging to be ripped open.

"What about us." The second the words left her lips she knew what she was getting herself into. Neji was not an easy person to convince. Or was he?

Neji lifted his eyes to meet her own.

"What about us?"

"Yea.. well we've been seeing each other for a while now and we're technically in a relationship so why-"

"Are you still going on about that? Listen this was just a huge misunderstanding I'm sorry you found what you did but I think as adults we can look past this."

And he said Naruto was the oblivious one! Neji clearly had no idea what she was insinuating at the moment. It's no secret to herself she wanted to have sex with Neji, the farthest they got to was some heavy kissing and that's it. Most of the time he would put a pause to it because they agreed to take things slow but truth be told, fuck that at this point.

Neji soon found himself glaring and Tenten when she flung the scroll back against the room. This time grabbing the back of his neck and positioning herself between his criss crossed sitting position. She lowered her nose to his and hummed slightly.

"What the hell are you doing." He hissed at her, he didn't like his possessions handled so brutally as if they were nothing, that scroll was important.

"Proving my love to you." She lowered her lips to his making him forget about his stupid scroll. Giving in to her he moved his own mouth against her own. She was on her knees elevated just a bit more than him in his current position. He brought his hands up to her thighs while the hand that was behind his neck undid the clasp from the top of his shirt soon revealing his shoulders and bare chest.

That's when he abruptly stopped her and brought her down to his level.

"What are you doing." He asked again.

"And you call Naruto oblivious! You know for a genius you're pretty stupid."

Neji gave her a hard, not-so happy stare as he tried to shimmy his shirt back up.

"We agreed to take things slow."

"Yea not painfully slow, I haven't even seen you naked yet!"

"You haven't asked"

"Because you always stop me before things even get to the naked part!"

"Because we're taking it slow!"

Exasperated Tenten climbed off Neji's bed she put on her sandals and stormed out of room. She barely noticed Hinata on her way out when she saw Neji in his bed looking so confused.

"What was Tenten-chan doing over? What was all that yelling? Are you okay Neji-nii san?"

"I'm fine." He coughed awkwardly. As if things could be more awkward Hanabi walked up to his room too, a bag of chips at hand wondering what all the commotion was about too.

"Hey Neji-nii why is half your shirt off.?" Hanabi asked 'innocently.' Her eyes has healed extremely fast so as of now the majority of her sight was back.

Huffing loudly he slammed his bedroom door quickly before either one could see his face erupt in embarrassment. What just happened? Women are such confusing creatures. First she's upset that he thinks he's bored at the pace they're going at. The next thing he knows she's practically throwing herself on to him. Neji glared at the condoms on his nightstand

"This is all your fault."

Neji fixed his shirt quickly and realized he needed to go after Tenten, they couldn't just leave things the way they were now.

...

Naruto decided that today was the day he would go see Hinata and make things clear. He did not want to make her wait any longer than he already had.

Naruto had his flowers in one hand and his box of sweets in the other. He calmly stepped up to the Hyuga household when he saw a very distraught Neji run past him. Hinata ran out as well but stopped in front of Naruto confused herself.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here..?"

"Ah Hinata, I came to see you!... Please accept these flowers and sweets as an apology from me! Maybe we can take things slow. But I really want to be with you, I'm sorry for making you wait an eternity for me please I think we should be together because we love each other an-"

"Naruto-kun, slow down!"

She looked at the flowers in his hands, they were beautiful. But still this wasn't enough in Hinata's heart to prove to her. She agreed with him taking things slowly might help build their connection a bit more because as of now they practically didn't have one.

"Naruto-kun, I can't accept these gifts. B-but I think you make a good point to maybe test waters a bit with each other but as friends."

"Friends? But Hinata friends don't LOVE each other.!"

She laughed softly.

"Sure they do, I love each and every one of my friends."

"But you don't love them like you love me."

He had a point.

"Naruto-kun, we don't really know much about each other, this is a good opportunity to find out together."

"Ughhhhh, fineeee. But friends go to lunch right? Would you like to accompany me?"

All of sudden the hurry of running after Neji flew south for the winter.

"Of course. Let me just let Hanabi-chan know I'll be leaving..."

Hinata turned to walk back inside to find her sister but she was already perched at the top of the roof giving her a thumbs up.

"No problem onee-sama!"

"Hanabi it's rude to spy on people!"

"Yea well it was either this or use my Byakugan but my eyes aren't healed enough for me to use it yet!" Hanabi winked down at Hinata who was clearly upset.

Naruto took his chance to grab Hinata's arm and lead her away from the craziness assuming she wasn't a very happy camper at the moment.

"Your sister seems nice, she's really funny."

"She's very young, and we are very different clearly. But I love her nonetheless." Naruto smiled down at her, he hadn't noticed before their height difference, to him she was very tiny, practically towering over her.

"So anyways, what are you in the mood for? I could practically eat anything as of now!"

"Mhm, how about Yakitori?"

"Then Yakitori it shall be!"

...

Shikamaru had woken up extra early that day, he hated waking up early but it had to be done. He walked up to her door and knocked lightly to not make any noise for the surrounded individuals who were probably still asleep. She answered the door and gave him a questionable look.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here, it's very early?"

"Are you not aware that the Hokage has me on a permanent position to be your escort in and out of the village when you come?" Of course even after many years it still slips her mind sometimes.

"Oh yea, I forgot." She said easily. That annoyed him. A lot.

"Well I'm all ready to go"

"Mhm" Shikamaru gave her space to step out of her room and they walked side by side. Fortunately for them she stayed in a very far part of the village from the main gate so they had plenty of time to spend together before reaching their destination.

"How long will you be away this time Temari?"

"Well seeing as we're both representatives of the Shinobi Union and between all the five nations Suna and Konoha are the closest in ties, I'd say around maybe a month? They like to have me going back and fourth because they know I don't really mind."

It was true, although they were all at a time of peace, Suna and Konoha remained the closest amongst the other nations, heavily due to Gaara and Naruto's friendship that is.

"Going back and fourth must be annoying isn't it?"

"I like the change, sometimes Suna becomes too much and although I've lived there my whole life, it's still a pain in the ass to find sand in absolutely everything and everywhere."

"Yea that'd be annoying."

Truth be told regardless of the fact they spent a lot of time together both weren't that oblivious to the obvious connection they shared. They both knew that it would be a difficult road if either one of them recognized each other's feelings.

But hell, life is short, Kiba was always ridiculing Shikamaru at his feeble attempts to "make a move" so he sought opportunity. It's 5 in the morning the sun has barely rose so why the hell not. Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyance now was a great opportunity to make things clear with Temari. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she stopped to face him her hand grasping the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt.

"What's wrong with you, it looks like you just saw a damn ghost?"

Frozen and unaware of how to answer her grabbed her wrist in response and dragged her in between two small shops so that they weren't in the middle of the walkway. Looking around he put his hands on her shoulders and looked down to her face, her beautiful face. Wracked up on nerves he slowly lowered himself to her but she put her hand out to halt him.

"Don't"

"Why" He whispered his forehead leaning against hers.

"Because you're not ready, it's clear, it's plastered all over your face."

"When is anyone ready for this kind of thing" He grumbled. Now he was really annoyed.

He kept his distance to her face appropriate now that he knew he didn't have her permission yet. She sighed and reached up to hug him instead.

"I'm not going to lie, this was very bold of you, I never expected you to move in first. But, I can't deny my own feelings for you either."

She stepped out in front of him with a small cloud of color covering her face.

"Man I knew this was all too troublesome.."

"Hey now, when the right time approaches then we can possibly think about moving forward but as of now... We're both far too busy with our own village duties. Just promise me you won't fall for some other girl while you wait around for me?"

She smirked at him. He exhaled the breath he had in, boy was he was relieved, he was glad he had someone who understood him like Temari did.

"Not a chance in hell."

Laughing, they made their way back on the path to the village gate. Trying not to have an awkward goodbye in front of Kotetsu and Izumo they parted quietly. Shikamaru silently prayed for her well being back to her own village. Maybe it was worth waking up early sometimes...

...

"That food was so good! I loved their sweet mango desert!"

"Hai. It really was, thank you for lunch Naruto-kun, I really enjoyed your company."

They were on their way back back to the Hyuga compound.

"Hey do you know what happened with Neji? He ran out on my way here all pissed?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about Neji-nii san! He had Tenten-chan in his room and she ran out very upset as well... I-I don't really know what happened.."

"Wait, Tenten was IN his ROOM? Mhhhhhmm" Naruto had a devilish look plastered in his face.

"O-oh, I don't think Neji and Tenten-chan are involved like that..."

"Hinata, I'm pretty sure that's what's up , what else would they be doing in his room. Alone.?"

Flustered at the thought her cousin was doing.. other things, that weren't reading, training, or drinking tea made her feel uneasy.

"Hey I have an idea, if he's not home why don't we investigate a little further in his room!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto-kun that's not right, and I've never really been inside of Neji-nii sans room before... Besides all he has in there is books and scrolls."

"But what if they're _dirt_ y books and scrolls mhmmmm?" Naruto said wagging his eyebrow a bit. The thought of secretly exposing Neji Hyuga, someone usually so stoic and pristine was a great way to get some dirt on him and get Neji off his case.

Hinata laughed at what Naruto was insinuating, it would be funny but also embarrassing to live with that type of information as a secret.

"Friends go on adventures together! So why don't we do this one!"

"I think it's okay, Neji-nii san usually comes back home at around this time plus we'd get caught..."

"Aha! So you were thinking about it!"

Naruto realized how easy it was to have a good time with Hinata. She was usually the voice of good reason between the two. He was lucky they would still be friends but he was determined to become more as the time passed by. He decided to leave Hinata to it and let her be at home while he went back himself. The adventure of Neji's secret possible perverseness would have to wait for a better time.

Naruto thought to himself how naïve Hinata's thinking was, of course something was going on between Neji and his teammate.

Hinata walked back to her own room passing Neji's of course. His door was closed, she silently activated her byakugan to check if he was even home. He wasn't. Curiously she gingerly walked to the front of his door opening it slightly. Naruto was definitely becoming a heavy influence on her...

Quietly she stepped inside and noticed that pretty much all he had inside was his bed, bathroom, and a shelf for all his books and scrolls. When she stepped further into his room she noticed a dark blue roll of square packages that caught her attention on his night stand.

"Condoms. Oh dear..." _Naruto-Kun was RIGHT. Him and Tenten-Chan are involved. But why did she leave so upset..._

"What are you doing?"

Shrieking she spun around to meet the eyes of a very confused Hyūga male. Neji. How did she let her guard drop so much. Some ninja she was at the moment. When Neji noticed what she was holding on to he all of sudden got he panicked internally.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Neji-nii san I was just... I was confused why Tenten-Chan left and... I was. It makes sense now and I'm..."

Hinata wouldn't meet his eyes. Sighing Neji took the condoms from her hands, there was no way he could tell her they were Naruto's and he couldn't say they were his either.

"Look, these aren't mine. I was holding on to them for someone else. Tenten saw them and got upset and thought I was hiding something from her. Do not worry yourself with these things Hinata-sama, I am not upset at you, but going into someone else's room isn't very proper."

"Thank you Neji-nii I really am sorry..."

"It's alright, though please, I would like to sleep for a while before I meet Lee for training." Neji signaled for Hinata to leave his room.

"Arigatou Neji-nii San." Thats when she noticed the tag from the back of his shirt was facing her.

"Ano... Why is your shirt inside out...?"

Spinning around. Neji slammed the door in her face for the second time that day. Not nice...


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a very important day, Hiashi Hyuga was stepping down soon and needed to appoint a new head to train and sustain the Hyuga name. The meeting started at 7am sharp. All Hyūga assembled in the meeting chamber and took their appointed seats. Neji, as well as the other Branch members sat directly across from the Main, in rows.

He noticed Hinata, she looked like she was about to puke, he had to agree that he himself was nervous as well. He looked over to his grandfather an elder of the clan, although Hiashi was head of the clan himself a lot of decisions could be overruled by what the elders wanted.

Hiashi started his statement, he explained that he has come of age to step down and officially offer the position as head to either one of his two daughters: Hinata, Hanabi or his nephew, Neji.

"What? Neji Hyuga? He's a branch member." Silent hushed comments flew all over the room. How could Neji possibly be appointed head?

"I understand that I have two daughters, but I also have a nephew who has shown exceptional talent and demonstrated great devotion to the Hyuga clan by protecting Hinata during the war. However Hinata's actions will not go unnoticed as well, she too has shown great growth and confidence as a Shinobi and a member of the Hyuga. And Hanabi, is only 14 years old, she is too young to be appointed nor trained for this position given the circumstance of time and experience."

"Hiashi-Sama you have gotten soft, that is Neji's responsibility as a _branch_ member, to protect the main!" An elder sitting to Hiashi's left exclaimed. Hiashi put his hand up so as to halt the recurring murmurs of the branch and main members.

"We no longer live in a world that is nor one that will be divided by gender, race, or anything for that matter. It is merely a suggestion while we look at our options."

"Then appoint Hinata-sama, she is after all your first born."

"But there has never been a female Head ever. Hiashi got unlucky with his own offspring"

Neji stared bewildered, was Hiashi really having a change of heart about Branch members and possibly allowing and overuse and change such a drastic rule? Hinata on the other hand looked around nervously everyone was encouraging her to accept and to be head and that she should accept. She knew the only reason they were accepting her was so they wouldn't appoint Neji, it was unfair to him and she knew she had to speak up.

"I think Neji-nii San would make a great head of the clan. He is loyal, dedicated but most important he is strong. If anyone should be head it's him and not I."

Neji stared at Hinata, not happy with her response but not upset at it either. He's always tried to make her sure of herself, doing THAT was not giving her a good case. Neji didn't know if he wanted to be head, at this point it's not like it mattered. Sure he would be the first branch member to be on top but they would still be able to control him with his mark.

"This is ridiculous, Hiashi can't you just wait until Hanabi-Sama is of age in a few years?"

"And have you manipulate her so you can have her run the clan however you want? Absolutely not."

Hiashi was not dumb nor blind he knew exactly why the other elders behind me didn't want Neji as clan head. He had no doubt in his mind Hinata and him could both change the Hyuga for better with the changing times and for generations to come.

Hiashi was made head when he was 20 years old. And his father remained as his advisor, however Hiashi would soon understand what a big mistake it would be to have him as such. Hiashi was manipulated all the same because of the same thing his father was suggesting with Hanabi. He soon came to realization all the mistakes he made with his own children, his brother, and Neji, he did not want the next head to make the same errors he did.

Every which way it would be a win win situation, choosing Neji and hopefully Hiashi's father could be replaced as advisor by himself. Or Hinata could be head and choose her own father as advisor, or whomever she pleases as long as it's not one of the elders.

Sighing Hiashi made his decision.

"I've decided" his deep voice echoing off the walls silencing the other member.

"I will appoint, my first born eldest daughter: Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata stood up, as tradition she had to bow before her father and accept or decline. She sat and before she bowed to looked over to Neji to her left, he nodded at her to accept. Of course she should accept.

"I accept, Hiashi-sama"

"And who will you appoint as your advisor" The elders smirked at one another ready for one of their own names to be said.

"Hyuga Neji."

If Neji was sipping tea, he would have definitely choked on it right about now.

"What ?! That is ridiculous you cannot pick a branch member as advisor nor can they hold any position as such."

"There is no rule against having me pick my advisor, it is my choice is it not ?"

Hiashi smiled at his daughter. She sure had grown a lot and was correct there is no rule against picking advisors. And she definitely made the right choice picking Neji. Neji rose and accepted his own position, the Hyuga was changing, many were grateful and others were not so pleased.

-X-

"You will start your training as head next week Hinata, this just assures you are next in line. The elders are on my case about you and Neji running the clan soon, you know how they are "old school" and their ideals are very outdated. There hasn't been one arranged marriage or anything of that sort since I've been head, so I doubt they will try to instill that now."

"M-marriage?"

Hiashi laughed softly.

"Yes child, but I am aware you are far too young for that now. I trust that you will do great things for the clan as head and that you and Neji will make even better partners."

"Hai, thank you Otōsan. I hope to make the clan proud, thank you for... believing in me."

"It's true, I doubted your ability at first, however I now see I was just blinded by the misguidance of the elders."

With that Hiashi bowed and left her quarters, Hinata sat alone in her room to think about what had just transpired. Was she read to be head? That was immense responsibility, it is tradition that in one exact year the ceremony to become the official head was to be held. So no pressure right ?

Neji knocked on her cracked door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

There was an awkward silence, Neji could feel the tension and see that she was deep in thought.

"How does it feel to be the first female head the Hyuga?"

"Uhm, I don't know, it doesn't feel real to me. I never thought he would appoint me."

"He believes in you, so do I, thank you as well for believing in me to be your advisor. I hope to be of great help as you lead us in the future Hinata-sama."

He bowed to her. He was always so prim and proper, but not when he was embarrassed and caught in certain awkward situations. Hinata had been meaning to ask Neji about the whole Tenten situation but decided against it. When he felt ready to share he would do so.

"No need to be so proper Neji-nii, for the time being let's just enjoy this year while we still have it before we become old and boring."

"Is that what you think being head will do to you?"

Smiling Hinata shrugged her shoulders at Neji. Neji excused himself, said he had to run his 'afternoon errands.' Whatever that means.

-X-

Hinata met up with Naruto for some tea, this had become a regular for the both of them for a few weeks now. Being just friends was great on Hinata's part seeing as there was no pressure or stress to be together. Yet.

Hinata hasn't decided whether she was going to tell Naruto the news yet about her being appointed head. But it seemed like Kiba would have her beated.

"Well if it isn't the new HYUGA HEAD!" Kiba bellowed as he plopped himself next to Hinata giving her a side hug. He found Hinata through scent, the news was spreading like wildfire.

"K-kiba-kun!"

"Wait... WHAT?!"

Hinata gave a heated stare at Kiba. He backed off realizing his mistake, his mouth open making an "oh" gesture. He slowly crept away from her to be at a safe distance away from her.

"I was going to tell you today over tea Naruto-kun I'm sorry."

"It's okay! But that's great wow! I'm so happy for you!"

"We need to celebrate Hinata!" Kiba grinned widely. There was no way the possibility of having a party was escaping Kiba. He loved a good party, but this also was very important to his teammate who he was very proud of.

"Ano... I don't know Kiba-kun my training for head hasn't even begun and..."

"Nonsense! This is great news. Let's at least have a small get together for you to tell the rest of the gang!"

"I think that's a great idea Hinata!"

Naruto beamed, he too liked parties.

"Okay okay but something small please!" Kiba yipped in excitement, he ran out of the shop talking about his plans, but he boosted out too quick before Hinata could tell him to not go overboard.

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Mhm? Oh yes.. just worried that Kiba-kun will do too much for something so little..."

Naruto leaned over the table, invading her personal space completely.

"Don't ever think for one second this isn't a big deal, this is huge. You're finally getting the credit that you deserve as a shinobi and someone part of the Hyuga clan."

Hinata placed her hand over his bandaged one, spending all this time with him calmed her nerves finally. She no longer got too flustered around Naruto, nor fainted, nor turned the color of Sasuke's tomato garden.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun you've always been cheering me and helping me best myself."

It was Naruto's time to be flustered around her, how the tables have turned... He just stared at where her hand was as he shrunk back into his chair and had no idea what to do with himself. Noticing how uncomfortable he looked she took her hand back.

"Are you okay.?"

"Oh y-yea! Sorry I'm okay! I'm still just shocked and super happy for you Hinata."

Laughing softly she took her tea cup and brought it up to mouth, peeking over at him through her cup. He was so cute, hell he always was cute, especially with that new haircut of his, it was very short now but it suited him a lot, made him look more mature.

-X-

"You need to bend your knees more. And stop lifting your butt so high up it looks...awkward."

"I think I know how to do it thank you very much."

"You're distracted. You're never this off during training. What's wrong.?"

"Nothing."

Neji sighed very much annoyed.

"Is this still about-"

"NO."

Yes. It is.

"Then what's wrong."

"I didn't really sleep much last night, I'm tired Neji."

She sat down and rested her back to the tree she was standing in front of. She closed her eyes and hoped he'd call off training for today she was too embarrassed to recall yesterday's happenings.

Much to her surprise he sat down right next to her joined her up against the tree. He forced her head on to his chest and rested his arm over her back.

"I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be. At the moment..."

"Hey wait that's not-"

"I know it's not, I'm still going to apologize, intimacy is a hard thing for me. It always has been, Hinata and Hanabi have done their best to get me to where I am right now. After the war, after what happened, I still have those dark memories within me. I am not prepared."

"I understand that. Now. You never really talked to me before about what's going on in your head and I know that too is also hard for you to do."

Tenten took her head off his chest to look at him directly.

"I should be the one that's sorry for being too.. forward with you... I'm really sorry about yesterday..."

Neji smiled lovingly at her and brushed hand over her cheek down to her shoulder as he brought her face closer to his. Their apologies now sealed with a kiss, as he gingerly took his hand from her shoulder to the front of her neck now gracefully touching her collarbones.

"That doesn't help..."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't realize where my hand went." He retracted his hand back down to the side of his own body.

"Mhm yea you sure you have no experience in intimacy?" She lightly teased. He stood up abruptly and offered her his hand to stand up as well.

"No. Now stop being annoying and let's get back to training, you can sleep after."

Tenten groaned loudly, she recalled thought she was going to get away with it this time. But even though he was now her boyfriend didn't seem to change his strictness with her. All in all she was glad.

After a few more hours of training Tenten's fatigue disappeared knowing she could finally not let awkward situations haunt her thoughts at night because Neji is a grand man who always seems to make the best out of certain situations.

"Hinata-sama made clan head."

Tenten whipped her head around from packing her tools in her bag.

"WHAT?!"

"And I'm her advisor."

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING THIS NOW THAT'S AMAZING NEJI!"

She leaped into his arms showering his cheeks with small kisses. Although he wasn't used to THIS much affection he did not mind at the moment.

"This is big! For you, for Hinata and for the clan."

"Yea Hinata-sama and I are aware of how our positions seem great for now. There is still the issue with the elders, most clan orders have to go through them as well and they really aren't ones for change."

Tenten kept her arms wrapped around Neji's neck as she took in all his words. She was incredibly excited and worried at the same time but mostly excited.

"So what happens now?"

"Hinata starts training for head and taught all the regulations and has to read up on all documentations needed, then in exactly a year from now she will be officially head."

"Wow that's big. Is she the first female?"

"Yes"

"Jesus Christ about time a woman ran that old sausage fest of a clan of yours.!"

Neji awkwardly sunk into himself not liking the way she described his clan, made him feel rather uncomfortable, but this is just her teasing again.

"Thank you for your support, but due to this my free time most likely would become limited as well, which is why I wanted to let you know beforehand so that you aren't so surprised when I make myself scarce."

"Sounds gross."

"Tenten.." Neji warned. But she laughed off her statement as they made their way back.

-X-

Naruto was at a loss, he had just gotten amazing news about his future girlfriend (it's a work in progress) and he had no idea what gift to grant her.

It's not everyday you become head of one of the most important clans in all of Konoha. What gift could possibly say 'I love you, and hey congratulations.?'

Approximately three months had passed since the moon mission and he was making slow progress like Hinata wanted but he could see the longing in her eyes to be more and god to do more but he had to ignore it to be the man she deserved!

Thinking about the possible gifts to buy: soap or perfume ? But what if she got offended and thought she smelled bad. NEXT. Jewelry? She's a ninja for God's sake they don't wear jewelry. NEXT

This was pointless he needed to seek help. He was desperate again which meant he had to find either Kiba or Shikamaru. Great.

Dashing out of his apartment window he made his way out to find Kiba, maybe they could stop to Shikamaru's place and the three of them could brainstorm something brilliant. They both helped a lot last time.

He found Kiba eating at a nearby sushi shop. He took a seat next to his friend and he greeted him kindly.

"What's up, not to be an ass and to the point but what do you want."

"I need help." Kiba gave him an aloof look and stuffed his mouth with a piece of cooked eel.

"It's about Hinata." He sighed in disbelief the only way to get Kiba's attention was to mention either one of this teammates. Although Kiba and Naruto butted heads a lot he knew he'd treat Hinata right and he was treating her very well from what she was telling him so he was aware of their little "let's be friends" predicament.

"I want to get her a gift congratulating her for becoming clan head. But I have no idea what to get her!"

"Eh? Hinata is not really big on gifts she didn't even let Shino and me get her something for her birthday three months ago."

"HER BIRTHDAY PASSED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Would you calm down, her birthday was before Hanabi was kidnapped and y'all had to go to moon and whatnot so you're good. Point is it's a real pain to get her anything, it's been like that forever."

Naruto grabbed the sides of his head and banged his chin into the table.

"I'm doomed!"

"Hey now look. Hinata despite being very modest she's a very grateful person at the same time, I'm pretty sure she would love anything especially knowing if it came from you." Kiba assured his distraught friend.

"Really? You think so."

"I know so. Now hey, you said you wanted to see what kind of input Shikamaru could add let's go find him!" Kiba grinned widely his canines shining brightly as he smiled.

"Hell yea!"

They walked out of the Sushi shop and Kiba left money on the table on his way out.

"So last I remember Shikamaru got his own small place not too far from here I think he lives near the Hokage tower seeing as he's a Rep of the union or whatever."

"Mhm yea that makes sense he's been super busy lately with all that paperwork and saucing up the Kazekages sister" Kiba wiggles his eyebrow.

"She's kind of scary, but I doubt anything is going on between them they denied it back when I came back from my training with Ero-Sennin."

"Nah you're blind those two have chemistry like you wouldn't believe, and also yea she's scary but she's good looking"

Naruto and Kiba joked around a bit until they made their way up the steps to find Shikamaru's door when Kiba instantly grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back a few steps. When Naruto turned to face him with a look of question Kiba answered.

"Let's not bother him I don't think now is a really good time..."

"What do you mean! This is Shikamaru we're talking about his lazy ass is probably just seeping." Naruto said with a a small laugh as he continued his way to Shikamaru's door.

Kiba looked nervous but continued to try and steer Naruto away from Shikamaru's door.

"What's going on."

"I _REALLY_ think we should come back another time Naruto.."

"Screw that." Naruto ran up to Shikamaru's door escaping Kiba's hold and turned the doorknob slightly. It was opened

"Wow who leaves their door open and unlocked what a dumbass right ?"

Next thing you know Naruto yells for Shikamaru entering his home, you know totally invading his privacy. Naruto walks in a bit and notices a scatter of loose articles of clothing at the entrance of his apartment. Totally normal right.

"Naruto don't do this come on!" Kiba growled trying to do the right thing in this situation

"Gee he's pretty messy ok well let's go before he notices we're here and he-" Naruto makes contact with a small article of clothing, a woman's to be more exact.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?"

Shikamaru asked angrily wearing only a pair of undergarments covering his lower half. His hair was down and he was flushed with color and sweaty and had scratch marks on his chest and. Oh...

"Shikamaru.. Do you have a girl here..?!"

"Naruto! Let's go! I'm so sorry man I tried to get him out of here."

"You are ridiculous, what are you doing breaking into people's houses dumbass?"

"Who leaves their door UNLOCKED. But given the situation I guess you were too _busy"_ Naruto said with a wagging of his eyebrow. Annoyed Shikamaru grabbed the doorknob behind his annoying friend.

"Get out you're such a headache."

"Naruto come on it's not a good idea we're here if we're lucky she might let us leave alive."

Kiba knew exactly who was in that room with Shikamaru. He heard them when they made it to his floor that's why Kiba tried to warn Naruto about interrupting them, he could also smell the act in all its glory given his gifted sense of smell and hearing.

"Wait who?"

Kiba needed to remind himself to congratulate Shikamaru because he finally made a move, or she did? To be honest at this point it didn't really matter he got somewhere!

"Listen you guys need to leave, obviously I'm kind of _**BUSY**_."

"You don't need to tell us twice bye!"

Kiba this time was not so gentle grabbing at his collar as he jumped them off the floor of his apartment leaving Shikamaru and his not so mystery woman.

Signing Shikamaru closed the door to his apartment and walked back to his bedroom. And sat on the edge of his bed.

"He's always causing trouble huh?" Temari stated still wrapped in his bedsheets in a clear post coital position.

"Yea, he broke into my apartment! Fuck, I'm sorry" Temari crawled over to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders from behind.

"At least he interrupted at the _end_ when we were pretty much done." She kissed the are between his neck and ear.

"Yea well I would have much rather not been interrupted at all."

"Accidents happen, to be fair he didn't know I was here."

"Yea but Kiba did he probably knows it was you through his sense of smell...Also you're being way too nice and forgiving about this whole thing."

"Mhm I guess I'm just very at ease right now, maybe because I got to see you" She whispered softly into his ear.

"Hn. Right. I should probably see what Naruto wanted, it's not like him to bother me like this."

Shikamaru gave Temari a look of confirmation and she nodded at him.

"Go. I'll be fine, I'll wait for you when you come back."

-X-

"Why do I only get into these predicaments with you." Kiba sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in the process.

"Now you see why we don't just break into our friends houses.?"

"Oh definitely. So who do you think was the girl in Shikamaru's room?"

"Man you really are dumb. Obviously it was the Kazekage's sister, Temari."

"You say obviously like you're 100% sure."

Kiba grinned at his friend tapping his nose.

"Never fails to identify."

"So you could smell them.?... OH! That's why you warned me beforehand!"

"Yup. My sense of smell is like no other."

"Cool! Oh. Wait, gross..."

-X-

Shikamaru begrudgingly made his way to Naruto's place, he knocked lightly the knuckle of his index finger and waited a response.

Naruto answered shortly, when he took a look at his friend he smiled awkwardly.

"H-hey... Whats up.?"

"What's up? No what's up with you, what did you need my help with so urgently you decided to break into my place?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at him in question.

"I actually needed advice. Since it helped out a lot last time."

"With?"

"Hinata."

"Ah. Girl troubles again?"

"Well. Not really I need ideas on what to gift her for a special occasion an-"

"I barely know her myself, if you need to gift someone something it's a good idea to observe them and question their likes and dislikes." He shrugged his shoulders "works for me".

"Yea I see that makes sense, thanks! Also listen. Sorry about before and the whole... you know."

"It's fine."

"So, Temari?"

Shikamaru shuffled away from his door turning to leave he was not about to have that conversation.

"Oh come on! I'll ask next time so be prepared!"

"Yea yea whatever." Shikamaru waved away at his really annoying friend.

The next time he would see Hinata he would ask more about her and what she likes and dislikes but wouldn't that seem too obvious? Suddenly he had a better idea that topped even Shikamaru's.

-X-

"Hey I'm back." Shikamaru said as he closed his apartment door.

"I hope you don't mind I used your bath."

"Nah. You're good, I'm sorry about all that mess." Shikamaru lazily stated. Temari's hair was all wet from her shower. She had cleaned herself up and was now in her basic ninja gear. Shikamaru plopped himself on his couch.

"Advice on girl stuff he's trying to tie things up finally with Hinata."

"Wow really? I'd figure behind you he'd be the last to try and make moves on a girl. But even _you_ surprised me a lot so who knows." She shrugged her shoulders as she turned to grab her fan that was stabilized against the couch in the living room.

"Well I'm off to report back to the Hokage. I guess I'll see you later tonight?"

Shikamaru looked up at her and smiled softly nodding in affirmation.

"I'll see you tonight."

With that she left his small apartment. Shikamaru tilted his head back against his couch he couldn't believe that he had just made love for the first time.

-X-

"Small gathering maximum 30 people."

"What?! That's insane, 100 people."

"Kiba-kun no. I shouldn't even be allowing this to happen and I am in secrecy, so please."

"Ugh fine. I guess we can go to a nice restaurant and celebrate there."

Kiba had met up with Hinata to discuss his rowdy party plans only to have Hinata shut them down. She didn't want anything too big and Kiba had to respect her wishes which he did.

Hinata asked Kiba to keep the alcohol at a minimum as she didn't want things to get out of hand.

"What? Hinata what's a party without alcohol.?"

"I didn't say none. I said to please keep it at a minimum."

"Heh you practicing giving out orders for when you become clan head?"

Hinata tried to glare at him but Kiba just started laughing harder when she did.

Please read and review I really value other people's opinions and input! Anyways until next time!


End file.
